I'll See You When I Fall Asleep
by newyorkbound
Summary: Blaine Anderson is in NYC, pursuing his dreams of becoming a Broadway star. He tries to focus on his career, but he's side tracked when he meets Kurt Hummel, the young director. This is my first dabble with FF, so I hope you all like it. Will turn smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really have no clue what I'm doing, so please bear with me on this! Just two little tidbits for you all. **

1) **The title I took from a playlist I found. I realllllllly loved it and I wrote so much of this while listening to it. Here's the link if you're interested:** /cadence11/i-ll-see-you-when-i-fall-asleep

**2) I try to make sure my writing and grammar makes sense, but I've realized I made a few mistakes. I'm so sorry, and I'll try to correct them ASAP.**

* * *

><p>The anxious young man sat in the hallway of the theatre with a small stack of papers in his lap. He kept glancing around, fidgeting with his clothes and constantly biting his lower lip. He noticed how the other performers were acting. Some were calm and elegant, as if they go through this every day. Others were like him, just as restless and excited.<p>

Today felt promising.

Blaine Anderson was out of college and looking for a job. With a dream of Broadway, and a degree in theatre, he headed to a callback with determination. He had made it through the open audition he had found through one of his theatre friends. He felt confident and he had enough experience. Blaine had been a Warbler at Dalton Academy and in college, he had landed leading roles in a few productions.

Blaine was introduced to the arts at a very young age. His parents were easily considered upper class and would often support up and coming artists and musicians. Blaine used to believe it was "to show America's youth what the world should be like." As he grew older, he learned that excuse was bullshit and all his parents truly wanted was a youth centre named in their honor. But his parents selfish intentions never stopped him for immersing himself in the arts. He grew to love music, dance, art, and literature. And it was the words that he truly fell in love with. Blaine loved how powerful words could be, how they could express emotion, start movements, change lives, take you to some faraway place you never knew existed. He became an actor for that very reason. Playwrights had this way with words that he never understood, but he took great pleasure in bringing those words to life.

Blaine brought his attention to the papers in front of him. His sheet music. He went over it again, humming quietly along. Everything had to be perfect. Finally, he was called into the theatre. He stood up and took a sharp breath in before quickly letting it back out. _Courage_, he thought as he walked through the doors after the assistant. Blaine could barely stop his nerves from getting the best of him. He looked down at his feet to make sure he didn't trip. He walked onstage, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. As he looked out past the stage lights, into the empty house, he could picture the hundreds of patrons applauding him, calling his name, "Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine Anderson," a voice read.

Blaine was sucked back into reality. He turned his gaze towards the panel then oh no. The director who had called his name was beautiful. A flawless and deadly distraction. Blaine cursed himself as he couldn't stop admiring his beauty. Tall, poised, and stunning. His carefully styled hair was perfect, just like his pale skin. Blaine's eyes trailed along the delicate curve of his jaw, down his neck, to his collarbone which was barely visible under the purple button down he was wearing. His black tie hung loosely around his neck, the first three buttons of his shirt were undone and the sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbow. And yet, as unkempt as he was, he still managed to look glamorous.

"Yes, that's me," he said, a little breathless. He cleared his throat as the director introduced the panel to him. "And I'm Kurt Hummel. We'd like to hear you sing first, then read a few lines from the script. What song did you have prepared for us today?" All Blaine wanted to do was run away and never look back. He had promised himself that he wouldn't be distracted by love. No one got by on just love. _Career comes first, remember?_ he told himself. He had to make sure he impressed this man. He swallowed hard as he thought about the many ways he could ruin this audition, but he hastily disregarded them_. Deep breaths_, he said to himself, _don't blow this_. "I'm going to sing One Song Glory from Rent." And with one last deep breath, he began his audition.

* * *

><p>The performers were on break, waiting for the second round of callbacks. Blaine took the free time to make a few calls. After finding a secluded spot—he hated talking on the phone in public—he called his roommate. He groaned over the phone as his roommate, Puck, answered. Puck was loud, obnoxious, and highly inappropriate, but it made him a wonderful friend and housemate. Blaine was actually really fond of him and often thought of Puck as an older brother. "Puck, I made a total fool of myself!" The man laughed loudly as Blaine mumbled, "It's not funny…." "Blaine, chill out. Just tell me what went down, okay?" He sighed. "Well, I didn't sing too terribly, I just—I just got all flustered. I tried to impress the director by also playing the piano, but I ended up dropping my sheet music all over the place AND then during a line reading, I spilled my water. I've never turned so red before. I probably looked like those big ripe tomatoes that I have growing outside our windowsill. He probably wrote me off immediately" Puck chuckled, said not to worry, then asked what the director's name was. Blaine felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Kurt Hummel, he's—"<p>

"Wait, who?" Puck asked, cutting him off quickly.

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine repeated.

Puck laughed in disbelief, "Son of a bitch. Let me guess, skin like porcelain, great hair, and an obsession with Italian vogue?" "Well, I don't know about the Vogue part, but yeah…," Blaine blushed a deep shade of red. Puck laughed one more time. "Dude, I went to high school with that guy. He's a great singer, and a pretty alright kid. Knew he'd end up on Broadway somehow. You know, I had to beat some kid's ass on my football team because he threatened the little dude's life and beat on him so much." "Oh, god," Blaine gasped, shocked. "Why was he harassing him?" "Kurt's gay. You should go out with him sometime." "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to date every other gay man! Plus, no distractions right now. I need to focus on my career." he said in his defense. "Whatever you say, bro. As I was saying, he was proud to be gay and Karofsky didn't like that so much so he'd shove him and all this stuff. He got expelled for a while because of it. It was intense. But last time I heard though, they were better." Blaine nodded to himself. Kurt was like him in a few ways, and that scared him.

* * *

><p>A young man who Blaine vaguely remembered found Blaine in the corner of the hallway. <em>Jesse,<em> he recalled. "Callbacks are posted," the man whispered. Blaine nodded in acknowledgement, thanking him, and said his goodbyes to Puck. He then rushed to the callback list, searching for his name. A wave of relief surged over him as he found his name on the paper. He congratulated those who would join him for the second round, and condoled those wouldn't. Blaine was in the middle of a conversation with a few people he'd been in when he caught sight of Kurt. He was speaking to Jesse. Curiosity and a touch of jealously swept over Blaine as Kurt playfully smacked Jesse's shoulder. Kurt must have complimented Jesse, as his face had turned the slightest shade of pink.

He shook his head. _What are you doing? _he scolded himself, as he turned back to the conversation. "You should've seen him in Wicked. It was a real breakthrough for him and especially for the LGBT community. The first male to play a female role." The girl next to him sighed. "He was in Wicked?" Blaine asked. Another girl in their group nodded enthusiastically. "And he did it with his best friend, as well. I read an interview somewhere. He said they went to high school together, and were in a glee club that went to Nationals a few years ago that time they were in New York. Apparently, they snuck into the Gershwin and sang together, just the two of them. The security guard just let them. I'm so jealous of them. Both are so so talented." The girl rambled on, obviously a very big fan of the two.

Blaine wondered if Puck knew the girl as well. "What was her name?" he asked, seemingly nonchalant. Blaine hadn't seen Jesse walk over to them when he popped into the conversation.

"Rachel," he answered. "Her name is Rachel Berry. Extremely talented and brilliant. I dated her briefly in high school before the rivalry of our two show choirs came between our love." _Does everyone from Lima know each other except me?_ Blaine thought, incredulously. "Who would've thought all this talent came from Lima, Ohio. First Kurt, then Rachel, and you," Blaine laughed. "You know about Kurt and Rachel?" asked Jesse, curiously. He nodded. "My roommate was friends with them, he went to the same high school as them." "Who is he? I may know of him if he was in their glee club." When Blaine described Puck, Jesse's eyes darkened. "Oh yes. I remember him," mumbled Jesse. He said something about the poor Range Rovers. Blaine didn't catch everything, but from the apparent dislike of Puck, he could tell what went down between the two show choirs wasn't simply a friendly competition.

* * *

><p>A few of the performers had started to say their goodbyes and leaving the theatre. Blaine wanted to stay a few more minutes though. He had never been backstage of a real Broadway theatre and he didn't want to pass up this opportunity.<p>

Kurt Hummel blew through the stage door, fumbling with some papers. He was so distracted, he almost didn't hear the singing coming from somewhere in the building.

Almost.

He shoved the papers in his bag, focusing on finding the source of the noise. It was a familiar one, he definitely heard it during auditions sometime today. He tread lightly, not wanting to surprise the singer, causing him to stop. He finally found him. The dark haired boy was singing in one of the empty rehearsal rooms and playing along on the piano. Kurt peered into the room ever so slightly. He recognized the singer almost instantly. He giggled softly as he remember how nervous the boy, Blaine, had been during his audition. It was cute, though, and Blaine had so much talent. Kurt was definitely impressed, especially as Blaine belted the last few notes in his song. Kurt started to clap, a wide grin on his face. Startled, Blaine almost fell of the piano bench. "Mr. Hummel!" "Blaine Anderson, right?" He asked, walking toward him. His hand extended. Blaine took it hesitantly, still embarrassed that Kurt had been watching him sing. "You can call me Kurt, by the way. I never felt like 'Mr. Hummel' suited me," he chuckled softly. "You did well today, you have a gift." Blaine could feel the color rushing to his cheeks. "Thank you very much, Mr. Hum—Kurt. I'm really excited to hopefully be a part in your play!" "You're welcome. I look forward to seeing more of you."

"Kurt," Blaine said, barely above a whisper. "Do you know Noah Puckerman?" Kurt's face lit up when Blaine mentioned Puck. "Oh, Noah!" he said, a huge smile on his delicate face. "Oh my god, yes!" "Well, he said he went to the same high school as you and that I should definitely talk with you." "Oh, do you want to get coffee?" Kurt suggested. "Coffee would be great," admitted Blaine, opening up to Kurt's warm energy. "How's that coffee shop down the street, um, Chocolatte?" "Sounds delicious!" said Blaine, beaming. _Coffee wouldn't hurt, and maybe if Kurt likes me enough, it'll help land the role I want,_ Blaine reasoned. Kurt turned around and started walking. "Great! Let's just walk there, save some gas. Wow, how is Puckerman? I haven't seen or heard much of him since graduation." Blaine smiled, falling into place next to Kurt. He began to tell Kurt what Puck had been up to since he had moved in.

"So you went to McKinley with Puck?" Blaine clarified as he and Kurt were finally situated with their coffees. Kurt took a sip of his grande nonfat mocha before responding. "Yes, at first, Puckerman and I hated each other. He would throw me into the dumpsters before school even. But, then, I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his coffee. "He joined New Directions—our glee club—and must've had a change of heart because then he started standing up for me and was actually a decent friend to me." "Puck really is a great guy," Blaine admitted. "He can get a little inappropriate, but he's humorous I'm glad he's my roommate. I can't imagine how my New York experience would've turned without him." "Is he still dating Lauren Zizes?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised high on his forehead. Blaine almost choked on his coffee. "They dated?" gasped Blaine when he had recovered. "They still keep in touch, but Puck firmly says that they're just friends." Kurt laughed and explained how Puck took a lot of effort to get her to date him. Blaine definitely was bringing this up when he got home.

Kurt and Blaine spent most of the time regaling each other with stories about their high school years. They barely noticed they had spent almost three hours in the coffee shop. "Oh, god, Blaine," cried Kurt, glancing at his phone. "I need to get home! I have a show to run," he laughed, gathering his bag. Blaine stood up with Kurt, swinging his bag over his shoulder "I really enjoyed this, Kurt. What a small world we live in!" "I know! I never would've thought I'd see anyone here from Lima besides Rachel." Kurt had stopped, then looked up at Blaine.

"Do you want to get coffee again sometime?" He was scanning Blaine's face, making sure he wasn't overstepping boundaries. "You're a fresh face from Lima, who I don't know yet. And If Puckerman thinks you're alright, needless to say, you're probably an interesting person, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine opened his mouth, about to say no, but then stopped. Kurt was fun and he was really good-looking. If anything, he'd be a good friend to have. He smiled, and finally said, "I'd be glad to, Kurt Hummel," They hastily exchanged contact information and then headed out into the chilly fall air, going their separate ways. Blaine would deny it if ever confronted, but he spent the entire walk home thinking about Kurt. How beautiful he was, how much they had in common, how he could squint a little while Blaine talked and he could tell Kurt was truly listening. Kurt was flawless in Blaine's mind and the more he thought about him, the less of a distraction he seemed.

* * *

><p>"Oh no. Dude, you're supposed to talk about your own sex life, not mine!" shouted Puck, throwing popcorn at Blaine before shoving another handful in his mouth. Blaine was making sandwiches in the kitchenette of their apartment, his coffee date with Kurt still fresh in his mind. "It just popped up in the conversation!" he admitted. "You poor thing, six hours in a portable bathroom?" Puck thew more popcorn at him "I don't want to talk about it. It was a dark time for me," he mumbled. Blaine just laughed at him, eating a piece of popcorn that had landed on the counter. "Do you want mayo on yours?" "Sure." "I'm actually surprised he remembers so much about high school," said Blaine, his brow furrowed. "I don't remember half as much as he does." "Yeah, Kurt's always had a super crazy brain. I cheated off his geometry tests in sophomore year. Fucking genius that kid." Blaine gingerly placed the last slice of bread on top of the sandwiches, admiring his work before placing them in front of Puck on the coffee table.<p>

He and Puck were watching some crappy movie they had rented at the video rental store around the corner. It was semi-bearable until the ill-timed, poorly done sex scene. Puck scoffed, taking a bite into his sandwich. "This movie's shit, and the girl's not even hot." Blaine rolled his eyes and gave his input. "It's just dumb and throws off the whole movie. Weren't they just hacking up corpses just ten minutes before this? And five bucks her tits are fake." Puck shrugged and squinted, trying to inspect them. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Yeah, they're fake." Puck turned off the movie and tried to find a football game that was still on. Blaine retreated back into his room only to come back out. He was extremely bored and needed to get out of the small apartment. "Want to go out?" "Please," Puck groaned, desperate for something to do. "Maybe you should invite Lauren, tell her who we met," he suggested. Puck sneered at him before punching Blaine's shoulder. They threw on their jackets and headed to their usual hang out, a bar only a few blocks away.

"Yeah, you know, she was just-just the only girl that Puckzilla would never go for, but she was confident and sassy and she blew me away, and it was fucking rad," an intoxicated Noah Puckerman told Blaine. Once he started referred to himself in third person, Blaine could tell he was drunk enough to start heading home. It was getting late anyways. "Come on, Puck, let's get going," he said, pushing him out the door. "You're not even drunk, though, Anderson!" "I'm plenty drunk." "Whatever you say, man." Blaine laughed as Puck practically stumbled the whole way home, laughing about the most trivial things. "Blaine, check this out," he said, his breath turning to steam in the cold air. Puck jumped along the curb, stretching out his arms. He proceeded to balance along the curb like a tightrope walker. He had taken five rocky steps before wiping out hard onto the concrete. Blaine ran over to pick him up, as Puck dusted himself off and tugged at his jacket. "I'm fine. Alright, I'm good," mumbled Puck. "Oh yeah, but how's your ego?" Blaine asked, a devilish smile on his face. Puck glared at Blaine and punched him in the shoulder once more.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with a slight headache and his stomach was turning. Groaning, he rolled out of his bed and slid onto the hardwood floor. He let the cold floor soothe the pounding in his head. When he didn't feel as sick, he hopped in the shower. He let the cold water clear his head, and thought about yesterday with Kurt. He hadn't dated since college. He had decided to focus on his career, too afraid to be hurt again by love. And now Kurt was everything he had looked for in a man. Blaine decided that once he figured out what he was going to do on Broadway, he'd go after Kurt. But for now, they would just be friends. Simply friends.<p>

Blaine walked into the kitchenette, clad in only a towel, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He was leaning against the kitchen counter when his phone started to vibrate violently on the counter. He grabbed it to see Kurt's name on the caller ID. He swallowed his food hard before answering. "Kurt!" he cried. "Blaine!" replied Kurt with a similar enthusiasm. "Hey, I really, really desperately need coffee and a walk. I have the worst case of writer's block and if I stay in this tiny office any longer, I may just bust. Pick you up in twenty?" Blaine panicked slightly. There was no way he could pull off a decent enough look in twenty minutes, but he was bored and traffic could cause some delays. "Sure, let me get ready. I'll text you my address, alright?" "See you soon!"

He hung up his phone, quickly shot Kurt a text containing his address, and sprinted to his bathroom. His hair had to be just right. Blaine didn't want Kurt to see his full head of curls just yet. Also, his outfit had to be worthy of Kurt's approval. Kurt was very fashion forward and Blaine was too, sort of. He figured a pair of dark jeans and his favorite leather jacket would suffice. They _were_ going for a walk after. _Looking good, Anderson,_ thought Blaine, checking himself out in the mirror. Puck was still asleep, probably hung over and in pain from last night, so Blaine wrote a quick note on a Post It and stuck it to the fridge. Blaine knew it was the first thing Puck goes to in the morning so he was bound to see it. Blaine slipped on his favorite pair of saddle shoes and heading out the door of his apartment to wait for Kurt in the lobby.

_I'm here, I hope!_

Blaine laughed at the message. He looked out the window to see Kurt pull up in his Cadillac crossover.

_I see your vehicle, you're in the right spot!_

Blaine hopped into the car, and smiled at Kurt. Kurt returned the expression. Blaine could see dark circles under his eyes, but he knew Kurt would freak out, so he kept quiet. He could see Kurt quietly judging his outfit. When he saw his signature eyebrow raise, he knew he was in the clear. The two stopped briefly at a Starbucks and then headed to Central Park. "Blaine, I don't think you understand," he began, his free hand moved to his forehead. "The words seemed to move as I wrote them and I tried to take a break by reading the Italian Vogue issue again, but then the models and words started moving, as well. That's when I knew, I just needed fresh air. And caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine," laughed Kurt. "I can only imagine how terrifying that would be. That sounds like my Winter Semester Incident from junior year." Blaine cringed at the memory. Kurt figured that story would be explained later on.

"What have you been working on?" Blaine asked, changing the subject. "Just scenes, mainly. I want the dialogue, the stage direction, the music to just flow. I'm somewhat of a perfectionist so I go over my work with a very critical eye." Blaine nodded, allowing Kurt to further continue. "Picture me as a designer, and my play as the centerpiece for my new spring collection. I need to make sure the piece is classic enough to be accepted, but also just as modern so people will look at it and say, 'I haven't see this style before! I need this in my closet.' Then I need to make sure each separate part clicks and looks great together. If it clashes, I need to rework the parts to make them do so. Understand what I mean?" Blaine nodded. He truly did. Now he knew why Kurt had created such a buzz as a director. He had made playwriting, something Blaine never had experience with, comprehensible.

"You're going to be an amazing director, Kurt. I can tell," Blaine said, flashing Kurt a quick smile. "Thanks, Blaine. I'm anxious to see how people will react to the play. Being so young, a lot of critics doubt my ability to write and direct a play. I hope to prove them wrong." Blaine and Kurt held each other gaze for a moment before turning their attention back to the walk.

"Blaine, can I be perfectly honest with you?" asked Kurt, looking down at the ground. Blaine was hesitant when he answered. "Yeah, what's up?" "I'm afraid I can't give you the lead role," Kurt said, avoiding eye contact. Blaine's world came crashing down. What had he done wrong? He needed this, it was his dream, his life. "Oh," was all he could manage to say. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine reluctantly took it. "But listen, it's not because you're not talented! You have a _lovely _singing voice and you are a great actor! It's just, when I started writing the original script, I pictured Jesse as the lead role. I wrote the role for him. The only reason I held auditions was because Jesse was working out schedules. I wanted a back up, just in case. It's just, ever since I saw his talent in high school and since Rachel had still kept in touch with Jesse, I've always imagined him as my lead. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'll put in a good word to other directors for you. How about that?" Blaine was upset, to say the least, but Kurt was so comforting right now. "Thanks for being honest, Kurt," said Blaine, genuinely. He squeezed Kurt's soft, warm hand before letting go and continuing on with his walk. Kurt followed right behind. What Blaine didn't know was the real reason Kurt had turned him down, how Kurt was admiring the way he walked, the way Blaine shoved his hands in the pockets of that leather jacket that Kurt found incredibly sexy, the way Kurt was shaking his head to himself, denying the fact that he was falling in love with a one Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just the usual excuses for my delayed chapter: school, family, life, and what not. I have big plans. I just don't know how to transition well or how much time I'll have to write them. /: **I'm proud of certain parts in this chapter. Others I'm disappointed in. **I would love reviews and even some suggestions. I'm not promising that I'll take them, I would just truly enjoy getting some outside perspective. Also, if you see a phrase that doesn't make sense or a grammatical error that I missed, point it out! Okay, enough rambling for now, p****lease enjoy.**

**Oh, and for the record, the beginning of this story takes place on a Wednesday.**

* * *

><p>Blaine tossed his keys onto the counter and trudged into his room. He fell face down onto the bed. "What's wrong with you?" asked Puck, standing in the doorway of Blaine's bedroom. "Nothing," he mumbled into the sheets. Puck jumped onto the bed, sprawling out on his back next to Blaine. "You're a terrible liar. Anyone ever tell you that?" "Go away." "Not until you tell me what's wrong, small fry." Blaine lifted his head to glare at Puck. Puck knew he hated that nickname. "Fine," he sighed as he turned onto his back, as well. "Kurt told me he's not giving me the lead role in his play because he wrote it for Jesse St. James." He sneered as he said Jesse's name. "Oh, I remember that douchebag. I wonder if he remembers me," Puck thought aloud. "He does, I asked." "Sucks, bro. I'm sorry you lost to St. Pathetic. He's a total asshole. The only nice thing is that he can sing and act. How's 'bout we go out tonight?" Blaine had to smile. Puck could always cheer him up. "Sure, Puck, the usual place?" "Where else, dude?" Puck scoffed as he exited Blaine's room. Blaine yawned, and shut his eyes. <em>Just for a moment<em>, he said.

Blaine woke up in his bed, disoriented. He had dozed off, which he hated doing. It threw him off completely. Yet, somehow he still managed to do it. He looked at his phone to check the time, and saw he had a missed call. It was from Kurt. There was also a text from him.

_I really am sorry. Can I make it up to you? Friday night, my place? I'll make dinner!_

Blaine put the phone down. He wanted to release some of his anger before he committed to anything involving Kurt just yet. So instead of replying, Blaine went into the kitchen. Little white numbers on his phone let him know it was almost eight o'clock and he was famished. "Puck!" he called out. "What's up?" came a voice from across the apartment. "What do you want for dinner?" Blaine asked. Puck emerged from his room and walked into the kitchen. "I don't know, what do we have?" "Almost nothing. We'll have to go grocery shopping this weekend. But we have pasta, cereal, and some frozens in the freezer. I could whip something up, I guess." Puck just frowned and shook his head. "Let's just get something on our way to the bar." In that moment, Blaine's stomach growled audibly. "Maybe we should go now, then," Puck laughed. Blaine practically fell to his knees. "Please. Puck, I'm about to die, I'm so hungry." Puck rolled his eyes then motioned over his shoulder. "Let's go," he sighed. Blaine grabbed his jacket and all but ran out of the apartment.

The two men stopped at a local pizza place that sold individual slices. It was cheap, but still incredible. "I stole some of your Advil this morning. I woke up with a raging headache this morning. I wish you could just get drunk, then not deal with the afterwards. I hate hangovers," Puck declared as they scooted into one of the booths at the pizza parlor. "It's fine, borrow it whenever. And I know what you mean. I felt pretty shitty this morning but not terrible. You, on the other hand," Blaine chuckled. "I didn't hit on anyone's girlfriend last night, did I?" Blaine just shook his head no. Puck sighed in relief. "How bad was I?" he asked, his head titled slightly. "I got you out when you started talking in third person. That's when I know you've reached your limits." "Good work. Thanks, man." "Anytime."

Puck was finishing off another piece of pizza before he asked Blaine for the full story of today. Blaine answered honestly, "Kurt didn't want me as the lead. Jesse and Kurt knew each other in high school, and Kurt had always thought he was really talented. I guess he offered Jesse the role, but he wasn't sure if he could commit. So they held auditions, while there was a whole scheduling mess for Jesse. But then it all cleared up so now he's the lead and not me," Blaine sighed. Puck made a face. "For real?" Blaine simply nodded.

Then he frowned and went off in a tangent. "You know something? He told me I was talented and a great singer. You'd think that'd be a good sign, right? That maybe somehow, someway you were going to be involved? Well, obviously not. I just don't get it! Like I'm not conceited but I know I'm a decent singer! Even Kurt said so! So then why not just give me a chance? My schedule was free. Jesse's wasn't! And he couldn't have wanted this as badly. Now that I can say for a fact. And my God, this is my dream! I've wanted this since forever! And now some asshole is taking that away from me." Blaine slumped back in the booth of the pizza place, his arms crossed. Puck shrugged, feeling bad but not knowing what to say. He looked down at the ground, shifting a little. Finally, he broke the silence. "So...to the bar?"

* * *

><p>The bar was packed tonight, mainly due to a small local band that was playing there. A lot of people were having a good time. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet and Blaine was already smashed. The music and noise in the bar was loud, causing a slight thump in Blaine's body. They were sitting at a table, letting Blaine catch his breath. Puck was going into vulgar detail about his one night stand with "that blonde piece of ass in the corner there." Blaine was just shaking his head, thankful to be gay in that moment. He glanced at his phone, the text message from Kurt still open. He put his phone face down, not wanting to think right now. Fun was what he needed.<p>

"Puck?" he screamed over the noise. "Yeah, man, what's on your mind?" asked Puck, taking another sip of his beer. "You went to high school with the—the, what's her name? Oh, Rachel! And you went to high school with Kurt, right?" "Sure thing. What about them?" "I guess, I guess what I want to know more about is your glee club. Like you and all them. Just that—that whole glee club," admitted Blaine. "I can barely hear you in here. When we get back to the house. Promise. Now let's go get drunk!" Puck cried. "We, but we already are, dumbass!" "Don't matter to me!" And with that Puck shoved Blaine towards the bar.

* * *

><p>"And Lauren. I had no idea about Lauren, Puckerman. Why didn't you tell me about Lauren, Puck?" an inebriated Blaine asked. "Why do they call you that? Puck? Like, why? Were you a hockey player or something?" Blaine was slurring and tripping over his own two feet. Puck was walking next to him, who just howled with laughter. "No clue, man. I guess it was just a thing, I guess." They were giddy, the alcohol numbing their bodies. They were on their way back home. It was late, they had lost track of time. Both men didn't notice the group behind them, following from a safe distance.<p>

"Oh, Blaine, dude. I feel sick," said Puck, rushing over to a back alley before heaving up the contents of his stomach. Puck put his hand against the brick wall to steady himself. Blaine came up behind him and pat his back. He had done this many times before. "I hate this part of booze," Puck mumbled. Blaine just blinked his eyes continuously, trying to see straight again.

All of the sudden, Blaine felt a sharp jab to his stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. He fell to the ground, his stomach throbbing. He no longer felt drunk. The force of the blow had made him fully aware of his surroundings. Blaine looked up to see about four guys in front of him. Puck was on the ground as well. But he quickly stood up, and said, "Not cool, bro. I'm now covered in my own sick. Thanks. Really appreciated that. Here, let me return the favor." Then Puck punched the guy closest to him to the mouth. Blaine took his cue, and stood up, taking a swing at the man who had punched him first. It turned into a brawl. Puck had knocked his guy out cold. Blaine had given his a bloody nose and lip. The muggers couldn't have known that Blaine and Puck were strong men who were prepared for this. Blaine was beat up his first night out, Puck got into a bar fight for cheering for the Red Sox during a Yankees game. Since then, they knew what to do if history were ever to repeat itself.

It wasn't long before three of the men left, leaving their unconsious friend behind. Puck pat Blaine on the back, panting. "Nice work, dude," he said in between breaths. "Thanks," he replied, wiping his lip of blood. The two men walked home in silence, catching their breath. When they reached their apartment, Puck crashed on the couch. Blaine ended in the bathroom, next to the toilet.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, sore and bruised all over. His stomach was in the mos pain. Gripping onto the toilet for balance, he made it onto his feet. Blaine dared to look at his reflection in the mirror, cringing when he finally saw the damage to his face. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, his right eye looked the slightest bit swollen, and he had a a cut on his lip. A curly mop of hair sat disheveled on his head. Bothered by his appearance, he turned away from the mirror and walked into the small living room, struggling to stay upright. It felt as if his feet weren't attached to his legs. He noticed Puck sitting on the couch, dazed and confused. He was up before Blaine was, which was a rare occurrence. "Fuck those jackasses," he mumbled. "Let's not do this again for a few weeks. What time is it?" Blaine asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes closed. "I think it's noon. I could be wrong." "Want food?" "Nothing left. I already checked," Puck said with a sigh. Blaine groaned and then trudged over to his jacket. "Let's go," he demanded. Puck followed right behind. They took the car this time, too exhausted to walk.<p>

As he and Puck walked down the aisles on the grocery store, Blaine heard his phone ring. He handed the cart over to Puck and answered. "Blaine?" said the voice on the other end. "Kurt." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I've tried calling you," Kurt said, softly.

"I know." Blaine was being stubborn, he knew this. But he didn't care. He was pissed.

"I've tried apologizing."

Silence. Kurt cleared his throat.

"I really want to make it up to you. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Maybe," he muttered, picking up a box to examine what it was.

"Fuck. What the hell is wrong with you?" cried Kurt. "This is the real world and you need to accept the fact that you're not always going to get that dream role you want. So get over it and look for a new one. How do you think I got to where I am? I didn't sit around, feeling sorry for myself. No, I worked my ass off. So stop acting like such a fucking child!" and then he hung up. Blaine stared angrily at his phone and shoved it into his coat pocket. But the more he thought about what Kurt had said, the more he realized that Kurt was right. He was being immature about this whole thing. If Blaine really did want to be on Broadway, he should be looking all over for parts. Not solely lead roles.

Although he detested being wrong during an argument, he called Kurt back. "What?" Kurt spit into the phone when he had picked up. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous. I'm sorry, Kurt," said Blaine. "I know I'm right. I've been in this business longer than you. You have to trust me on this, okay?" Kurt's voice, though still angry, had definitely softened. "I'll trust you. At the time, I was just upset. I shouldn't have overreacted," Blaine said, apologetically. Kurt sighed. "You're forgiven." There was a pause. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled softly and answered in the affirmative. A smile made it's way to Blaine's face. "Great! See you tomorrow night!"

"Who was that?" Puck asked when Blaine caught up with him. Blaine just looked at his phone, a goofy open smile still on his face. "It was Kurt." "I thought you didn't go after every gay guy you see," joked Puck. Blaine just laughed. Nothing could faze him right now. He had a date tomorrow night with Kurt Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys. All hell broke lose this month! A tornado, thunderstorm, earthquake, and the effects of the hurricanes all hit me during the week so I was without power for a few days, then I couldn't reconnect the Internet. And then school got crazy busy right off the bat. Needless to say, it's been a stressful couple of weeks!**

**This chapter has smut and an ending that you all will hate me for, I'm sure. About the smut, I literally sat in front of the laptop, debating how I wanted do this. I tried so hard for it to be classy, but my attempts were meager at best. So if you're not really into the smuttier side of things, just stop where you're comfortable and I'll have the next chapter up quick enough so you won't be bored. **

**Anyways, I wanted to write this from Kurt's perspective so sorry if I turn off a lot of people by doing so, my Kurt-loving self just needed a little more Kurt. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was more than happy when he woke up late that Friday morning. Life had settled down again. Earlier in the week, Kurt was plagued by the severe case of writer's block. He still had huge plot holes that needed filling. But late that Thursday night, he was struck with sudden inspiration, sat down at his desk, and wrote furiously. One less worry. The next morning, as the sun streamed in, casting a golden hue to the room, Kurt stirred from under the mess of covers on his bed. He laid there, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his bed. Fridays were easy on him, the performers were usually at dance rehearsals and his staff had their own agendas to maintain. One day a week Kurt could find relief from his hectic and demanding schedule. He was happy enough already with the reduced stress. One more problem that was no longer his. But the main reason he felt good? Today, well today Blaine was coming over for dinner. Kurt, with his perfectionist ways and a need to impress Blaine, had to make sure everything was perfect. Dinner was first on his to-do list. He ran to a little food store a few blocks away that he favored. It was rare for him to find something he didn't end up liking there. Not only was the food delicious, but it was fresh and organic, too. That pleased Kurt immensely. Grabbing just the key ingredients, Kurt made the visit brief. He knew how easily distracted one could get in this store. It had happened to him one too many times before. He got home, hastily storing the groceries away for later and started cleaning. To anyone else, the apartment was flawless, but for Kurt? Nothing seemed to please him. Furniture was always out of place, the tabletops couldn't be polished enough, and how the hell do these wrinkles keep appearing?<p>

A tone signalling a text message broke his concentration. He propped the broom he was just using against the wall and reached for his phone. Blaine's name was glowing on the screen and Kurt couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

_What time should I come over? _the message read. _Six thirty too soon?_ Kurt asked. Only a few seconds had passed before the reply. _Perfect! See you then!_

Kurt bit his bottom lip. What was it about Blaine that both scared Kurt and excited him? Scared because Kurt never wanted to push the boundaries. If anything were to go wrong, it would be damaging not only to the relationship he wanted to establish, but also the career that he had worked so hard to achieve. Excited because Blaine appeared to be mildly interested in him. Sure, being involved with Broadway, gay men were plenty. Whatever brief fling Kurt had with them was fun-and if he was lucky, a potential scene- but it lacked something he could never quite place. Blaine seemed different, though. From the moment he walked on stage, Kurt knew this curly headed boy was unlike the others. And that intrigued him.

* * *

><p>All the preparations led to this. He had tried on seven different outfits. He spent three hours meticulously cleaning and another in front the mirror. He had prepared four dishes, downed a couple glasses of wine to calm his nerves. He even tidied the apartment some more. It was all for this. And finally, it was six thirty. Kurt was practically pacing around the apartment, waiting for Blaine to arrive. Traffic in the city often times was painfully slow and Blaine was possibly stuck in the middle of it. This thought only stressed Kurt out more. A matter of a few minutes seemed to be hours for him, but eventually there was a knock at the door. Kurt jumped up and checked himself in the mirror once more before opening the door. Blaine stood there, his hands clasped behind his back. "Hi," he greeted him, a warm smile on his face. "Hi," Kurt said back. "Come on in!" Blaine walked in, looking around the apartment. "Huh," he murmured as he shrugged off that leather jacket Kurt loved so much. "What?" Kurt asked, puzzled. He was trying to hang the jacket on a coat hook that wasn't already occupied by his many coats and scarves. "Nothing," Blaine admitted, shaking his head. "I just expected your apartment to be messier, that's all. Writers' apartments usually are." As Blaine turned his back, Kurt couldn't help but smile. All that hard work paid off. "It smells amazing in here!" Blaine sighed. "Well then, let's eat!"<p>

Blaine stood by the table, waiting for Kurt to come sit down with him. That enthusiastic smile of his was still beaming at Kurt. He couldn't help himself from returning the expression. They sat down at the table together, a full meal spread out before them. "You could have been a chef in your past life," Blaine laughed, his eyes darting from one dish to the others. "Oh, stop," scoffed Kurt, waving away the compliment. "I get all my help from the stars of Food Network and their stunning cookbooks." Not wanting to be rude, Blaine was waiting for Kurt to start eating. A few second passed before Kurt realized this. "Oh, go ahead. Eat!" encouraged Kurt. Blaine hesitated, but took a bite. He shot Kurt a look of approval, and it was then that Kurt finally relaxed. He smiled with pride and started to eat as well.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the two sat on the couch in the living area of Kurt's apartment. They had kicked off their shoes and poured more glasses of wine. Blaine and Kurt conversed like old friends, reconnecting after a long time. Their conversation never grew dull or uncomfortable. Kurt sat, his legs curled up next to him, a glass of wine in his one hand. Blaine sat facing him, cross legged on the couch. "And Rachel was so determined to get the green body paint off before going out to the after party," Kurt laughed, remembering his opening day of Wicked. "I could tell she was so angry with me for not being more patient!" "You guys are close," Blaine noted. Kurt nodded, smiling as he took a sip from his wine glass and setting it down on the table. "We are. She's a great girl. I think you'd really enjoy her," he said. "Well, maybe someday you can introduce us! We could go out for coffee or something!" Blaine suggested. "I have to warn you though," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "She's as clueless as she is talented. You'll be just another man I'm dating and that will be the end of it. You won't have a chance to talk for a long time." Blaine smiled halfheartedly as his mind trailed off.<p>

"I'm sorry, by the way," he whispered after a moment. "It's really okay, Blaine. I didn't exactly handle it well either." "At least better than I did!" Blaine noted. Kurt paused, pretending to think it over. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Come on," Blaine cried. "I was only joking," laughed Kurt. Kicking him playfully, Blaine joined the laughter. "I know you were," he stopped, thinking again. "What if you hadn't? Do you think we'd be alright still?" "Eventually, yes," Kurt stated without hesitation. "How are you so sure?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows knit together. Kurt could feel the color rushing to his cheeks. Regretfully, he had said too much. "No, answer it!" Blaine whined childishly. Kurt only shook his head. Maybe Blaine didn't notice how hard Kurt was blushing. "Then why is your face so red?" a smug Blaine asked. So he did notice. "It's because I'm so handsome, isn't it, Kurt Hummel?" he crooned. Flashing a winning smile and batting his eyelashes, he took Kurt's hand. Kurt pursed his lips, stifling a laugh. Blaine scooted over next to Kurt, sitting on his feet now."What's so funny, Kurt?" he whined childishly. "You _must_ know the effect you have on men!"

At that statement, Kurt scoffed quietly. "No, I do not, Blaine Anderson." "But you do!" Blaine cried. Kurt, usually not one to be modest, was calling this bluff. "Fine. Then tell me the effect I have on men." Blaine sat up a bit. "Well," he drawled, "for me, when I first saw you, my heart kind of sped up." Kurt blushed deeply. Kurt couldn't tell if it was the wine talking at this point or not, but either way, this was fun. "Go on," he laughed, not even bothering to hide his smile anymore. Blaine smiled back before continuing. "And I couldn't swallow. I tried, but I couldn't. My throat just dried right up. Also, my breathing got real shallow." Kurt nodded, his face smug. Blaine sighed before continuing."You were so beautiful. Kurt. You messed up. I wanted to show off at the audition, remember that?" The smug look disappeared. That was true. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure if Blaine kidding anymore. "I remember," Kurt mumbled in small voice. He cleared it, not wanting to show a loss in composure."You dropped your papers," he said a bit more loudly. "Yeah, I tried so hard to impress." "You did a pretty good job," Kurt admitted. "And remember when you were talking to Jesse St. James after the auditions?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him, remembering more clearly now, and said yes. "I was insanely jealous. So much. And I couldn't be distracted with someone like you. Career first, then dating. But...," he trailed off. "But what?" asked Kurt, curiously. "Well obviously it didn't work."

Kurt swallowed hard. Time for his confession."You know how I told you why I gave Jesse the role?" he asked. Blaine's brow furrowed as he replied in the affirmative. "Well, I lied. I couldn't fall in love with my actors, could I?" "You-what?" Kurt sighed, blushing again. "Tell me," Blaine prodded. "I gave the role to Jesse so I could go for you!" he blurted out. Blaine smiled, half in shock. Relieved that he finally got that off his chest, Kurt smiled back. "Now are you going to kiss me or am I going to, once more, have to take charge?" When Blaine didn't respond, he reached for the boy's face and pulled it to his, his lips pressing against Blaine. He must not have registered what was going on, because it took him a second to kiss Kurt back. Kurt's hands cupped either side of Blaine's face as the kiss grew more passionate and frantic. Blaine had to push slightly on Kurt's chest to stop for air. "I didn't know you felt the same way." he panted. "I didn't either." "Tell me the affect I had on you," Blaine whispered, his thumb running along Kurt's jawline. "You honestly don't know?" mocked Kurt. Blaine leaned over Kurt, forcing him to lay down on the couch. "Watch yourself," Blaine warned playfully. Only Blaine could be so attractive and yet so childish at the same time. Kurt licked his lips, and began.

" had my attention as soon as you first walked in." As Kurt finished the sentence, Blaine placed a small kiss on the side of Kurt's neck, just under the jaw. It caught him a little off-guard. But he continued.

"I thought you'd be like everyone else, but you weren't. You were so different." Another kiss, this time located on the opposite side of his neck. Kurt started to understand the pattern. He kept talking, wanting those warm, soft lips against his skin.

"And when I found you in the rehearsal room and we went out for coffee after? Blaine, I was so happy." Blaine moved up, placing a kiss on Kurt's left cheek.

"So happy I found some reason to find out more about you. And when I had writer's block? Just a reason to go out with you." Kurt could feel Blaine chuckle softly as he kissed his right cheek. But Kurt wanted more, so he took a shot.

"You know that jacket you wear? I find it so hot. Ridiculously hot. The way it makes you look? Oh," moaned Kurt. Blaine sat up so he could see Kurt's face and beamed at him. His cheeks were flushed and Kurt couldn't tell if it was from the compliment or the combined body heat from the two. Either way, it made that already adorable face all the more appealing. Kurt reached his hands up to Blaine's chest, moving them slowly up to his shoulders before gently pulling the boy to him again. Heat and tension slowly built between the two as the kiss grew fiercer. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine's tongue was in his mouth. Normally, if any other guy did that, it turned him off. But Blaine, oh God. Blaine was way past the point of turning him on by now.

Wanting more contact, Kurt gripped the shorter boy's waist and brought him down closer to him, their erections rubbing together. Blaine moaned softly against Kurt's lips. He reluctantly pulled away, lifting himself up on one arm. He locked eyes with Kurt, his lips parted slightly as he drew in quick, jagged breaths. "Oh, God, you look so hot right now." Groaning, Kurt nudged Blaine. "Come closer," he whined. Blaine chuckled as he ducked his head down to Kurt's neck, placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin there. His head rested on Kurt's hipbone, tracing it delicately. Waves of pleasure rushed over Kurt. That simple touch felt amazing. Instinct took over and Kurt's hips rutted up against Blaine's, revealing to Blaine just how hard he was Embarrassed, Kurt growled lowly to himself. Luckily, Blaine was just as hard, and responded by grinding back down on Kurt. The two suddenly fell into the same rhythm, hips rising and falling together. Each boy desperate for more contact, more friction. Both were breathing heavily, sweat beading on their foreheads. Kurt threw his head back, basking in how great Blaine felt against him. Gaining confidence, Blaine started sucking on the sensitive skin below Kurt's ear. Kurt just about lost it. At the rate this was going, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. His hands flew up to Blaine's hair, running his fingers through that curly mess of hair. If the situation was different, Kurt would go off in a tangent about the hair products he'd want Blaine to use and how to style it certain ways. But not right now. _Definitely_ the wrong time for that.

Blaine turned his attention away from Kurt's neck. He kissed Kurt, biting down gently on his lower lip, causing him to moan softly. Slowly Kurt dragged his fingers down Blaine's spine, who shivered at the touch. One of Blaine's hands went to cup Kurt's face, the other tugging at the hem of Kurt's shirt. They broke the kiss for only a moment, sliding off their shirts and letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Just as Kurt was curling his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's pants, Kurt heard his phone ring. He flinched a little out of habit. It could be an emergency about the play. Blaine groaned in disappointment. "Forget it," whimpered Blaine. "But-" Kurt tried protesting, but Blaine's lips were now encasing his, silencing his worries. However, the phone rang again only a few seconds later. "Blaine," he mumbled after he broke away. "Two times usually means an emergency." Sighing, Blaine repositioned himself so Kurt could wriggle free.

The call was from Puck. Confused, Kurt answered the call. "Kurt!" Puck screamed from the other end. Puck's voice was drowned up by loud, incoherent noise. "What? Noah, where are you?" Blaine perked up at the mention of his roommate's name. Kurt's slightly frightened look alerted him that something was wrong. Leaping from the couch, he stood next to Kurt, trying to listen in on the conversation. It took a while before Puck talked again. "Kurt, Blaine. I can't reach him. Where is he? I need him now!" It became clear to the two of them that Puck was inebriated, what kept them on the line was the panic in his voice. Sure, Noah Puckerman was known for his drunken pranks, but he never pulled a stunt like this. "What's wrong, Noah?" "Where is he?" Puck hollered, ignoring the question. "He's with me. He's safe, if that's what you're wondering!" Kurt replied, his heart was racing now. "Stay there. _Don't_ leave!" And the phone abruptly went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Personally, I hate this chapter but oh well. Sorry for the delay! Chapter 5 to follow. Hope you all are liking it! And find me on Scarves and Coffee!**

* * *

><p>Panicked, Blaine raced to get his coat. He was frantic, running around, gathering his things. "Something's wrong. Puck never does that. It's not like him. He knows not to joke around like that. I have to find him." Halfway out the door, Kurt grabbed Blaine's elbow, stopping him. "Listen, Blaine," he started. "I know you're worried. And if this situation didn't freak me out as much as it has, I'd say go for it. But something is clearly wrong and you need to stay here. Puck said to. You trust him, don't you? Besides, do you even know where he is? Where would you start?" By then, Kurt's voice had diminished to a whisper. As terrified as he was, Blaine saw Kurt's point. "I at least need to call him. He's my best friend, Kurt. And I have no clue what's going on, if he's hurt, if he needs help." Tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke. Kurt hugged him, rubbing his back. "I know. I won't stop you from doing that. If Rachel was ever in this position, I'd be doing the same thing. He'll be alright. Noah knows how to defend himself," he reassured. Blaine wound his arms tightly around Kurt, comforted by the embrace. He broke away and went for his phone.<p>

The phone rang once. Twice. A third time. "Come on, Puck," Blaine whispered. Finally, he picked up. "Blaine!" Puck cried. "Puck! Where are you?" Blaine asked, relieved that Puck had answered. Ignoring the question once more, Puck asked if Blaine was safe. "Yeah, I'm with Kurt. Never mind that, though. Puck, you have to tell me what's going on!" "Just stay in. I'm coming there." "But Puck-" and once more, the phone went silent.

Blaine groaned in frustration, clutching his phone in his hand. "No luck?" Kurt asked. He was leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest. Those brilliant blue eyes of his looked at Blaine in concern. Sighing, he shook his head no. Tonight was going far too well. Of course something had to go wrong. Kurt stretched his hand out towards Blaine. "It'll be okay," he whispered as Blaine took it, interlocking his fingers with Kurt's. "He said he's coming here. Does he even know where 'here' is?" Blaine wondered aloud. It was silent for a moment before Kurt gasped. "Yes!" he cried. "Noah did stop by once, to congratulate Rachel and I. He remembers where it is." Relief washed over Blaine. "Thank the Lord," he mumbled. Kurt kissed his forehead lightly, and Blaine took his hand in his. "It'll be okay, Blaine. I know it."

While they waited for Puck to show up, Kurt tried to keep the other boy busy but it didn't work.

"Blaine, let's watch something on the TV!"

"I guess," Blaine would mumbled, halfheartedly but after a few minutes, he'd get up and pace again. Frankly, Kurt was sick of it and it only took so long until he snapped. "Blaine Anderson!" screamed Kurt, causing Blaine to jump a little. "What?" "You are driving me insane! Sit down!" Once more, Blaine glanced at his phone, sighed when he saw his inbox was still empty, and sat down next to Kurt.

Puck's voice shouted from behind the door. "Kurt? Let me in!" Blaine ran to the door. "Oh, thank God," he sighed when he saw Puck was alive. The two practically scrambled into a tight hug. Puck pulled Blaine away by his shoulders and grinned widely. "You, motherfucker, you." "Me? What about you? What was going on?" scoffed Blaine. He looked at Puck, noticing he had cuts above his eyebrow and on his cheek. His fists were bloody and so was his gray t shirt. Guiding him to a chair, Puck prepared to tell the story. "Okay, so you know how I can be when there's a game on, right?" Blaine nodded and Puck continued. "Well, so I was getting rowdy, you know, just another normal night. Well, I was talking about this kick ass brunette Giants cheerleader that I had dated for a bit, Karlie. But next thing I know, her current boyfriend is shoving me around, calling me out. So of course, me being a little bit wasted, I start shoving him back. Well he just takes a swing at me." At this point, Puck was reenacting the whole thing for him. "But I pulled a goddamn Matrix, Blaine. You should've seen it, I just dodged that punch. And I punch him. Then all hell break lose," Puck said. Blaine groaned and asked why did he start fights like that. "Who cares!" Puck laughed. "But that's not the worst part. Okay, so I get kicked out, for disturbing the peace. I didn't want to get arrested again so I bolted out of there when they said. And this is where it gets shitty. Remember those guys we kicked the crap out of?" asked Puck.

How could Blaine forget? "Yes, I do," he replied. Puck rolled his eyes, and started again, "They show up outside the bar. Waiting, apparently. Freaking creeps, right? So they start talking about how they followed us home one night after we shamed their existence and they're 'gonna take what they deserve.' But this time, they recruited jackasses. By now, it's like eight to one and I know I'm shot." That explains the blood. Blaine nodded for Puck to continue. "Well they wailed on me, but I got in plenty of good shots of my own. Puckzilla hasn't lost his touch." Kurt chuckled at that statement, but played it off like it was just a tickle in his throat. "I got the opportunity to run so I take it and just sprint until I see another bar and I ran in, straight to the bathroom into the last stall and locked it. They came in, looking for me, but I just stayed quiet. They thought maybe I wasn't in there and I hear them talking about you, Blaine. They were all, 'What about that fag with him? He's probably at the bar.' And I thought, oh crap, maybe you were so I tried calling you. When you didn't answer, I remembered you may be with Kurt so I called him." "Sorry for not answering! I was busy," Blaine said, winking suggestively at Kurt. "Yeah, I'll pretend I didn't see that. Well anyways, when you called me, I was leaving the bar but I had no idea where those dumbasses were. That's why I was unclear. Sorry," Puck said, finally sitting down. "Puckerman, you haven't changed a bit," laughed Kurt.

Kurt heated up a few of the leftovers from their dinner and helped Puck to clean up a little bit. "Why don't I give you two a ride home?" he offered. Blaine quickly turned to look at Kurt, but he was looking down at the shirt he was diligently trying to clean. Call it wishful thinking, but Blaine thought he'd be staying with Kurt. Maybe it was too soon, though. "Sure, that'd be nice!" Blaine said, forcing a smile. From the bathroom, Puck yelled his thanks. He was wiping off the dried blood on his body.

Blaine stood flush against Kurt. Slowly, he pulled Kurt's shirt off and then his own. Kurt pulled him closer as they kissed and he guided him towards the bed. Nudging him onto the bed, Kurt straddled Blaine, his legs on either side of Blaine's. He delicately traced his fingers along the contours of Blaine's body. The touch left behind a tingling sensation that Blaine found he loved. "I'm glad you asked me to stay," Blaine admitted. When they arrived at Puck and Blaine's apartment, Kurt had bashfully asked if Blaine wanted to stay the night at his place. And Blaine was incredibly happy he did. He could feel himself becoming hard, but could have cared less. Kurt came back up to Blaine's face, kissing him long and hard. Blaine's strong arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer.

No matter how much one tried to restrain themselves, the other always let them loose. What had started out as slow and sweet was no quick and rough. Kurt's body was burning with adrenaline and sex. He nipped playfully at Blaine's lower lip and at the sensitive spot on his neck. Blaine was practically coming undone. He was moaning softly into their kisses. "Oh, God, Kurt!" he said, pulling away. "I want-I want-," Blaine muttered,incoherent. "What is it?" "Well, I want-what if we-," he started saying. "Be straightforward with it, Anderson!" "Fine, I want my duck in your mouth. How's that for straightforward?" he snarled. "Better," Kurt whispered darkly as he tugged off Blaine's jeans in one motion.

Blaine was hard enough, so Kurt crawled down to his cock and licked it from base to head, slowly and teasing. Blaine twitched in anticipation. "Please, please, please," he begged. "Such a impatient child, Blaine," Kurt said, looking at him from under his eyelashes. Did he know how hot he looked just then? "Kurt," he cried out. Finally, Kurt gave in. Fully taking Blaine in his mouth, he began sucking his dick. Involuntarily Blaine thrust his hips into Kurt's mouth, who took it as a sign to go faster, which he did. Kurt started moving his head up and down more. Blaine tried controlling his hips but when he couldn't it felt amazing. At a loss of words, Blaine mumbled strings of profanities and random exclamations. No way, absolutely no way could anything feel better than this. Next he knew, Kurt's hand was gripping the base of Blaine's cock, pumping it in sync with his head. Blaine just about lost it then. Throwing his head back, his hands flew to Kurt's hair, entangling his fingers, desperate for something to hold on to. "Ah fuck, Kurt, I'm so close," he whined. Done, Blaine was done. "Come for me, Blaine," he ordered in a gravelly voice just above a whisper. And, like the good boy he was, he came all over his stomach and Kurt's hand, which was still stroking him, with a sigh. Kurt released his grip on Blaine's cock and kissed him. "I'm going to clean off," he told the panting boy before walking into the bathroom. "Fucking fantastic, Kurt," was all Blaine could manage to say before drifting off into a deep, sated sleep.

Blaine woke up to sunlight it his face. Blinking, he sat up, his hand shielding the light from his eyes. Usually, he isn't a morning person, but seeing Kurt next to him, sleeping peacefully made him happier. As he fell back asleep, he wrapped him arms around Kurt. He stirred beside Kurt, moaning softly. He turned to face him and smiled. "Morning," he sighed. "Good morning," Blaine replied. Brushing his curly mop of hair out of his eyes, Kurt laughed. "It's like a whole new you." "Like it?" Kurt giggled in approval. "Do me a favor," Kurt said in a small voice. "Sure, what is it?" Kurt looked somberly down at the ground. In a small voice, he whispered, "Today's September 11th."

"It's unbelievable," Kurt breathed, gripping tightly to Blaine's hand. Speechless, Blaine could only nod. Could it really have been ten years ago today? They stood at the site where the first tower collapsed. "We'll never forget this day, will we?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine then felt Kurt leaning his head against his shoulder. "No," he replied. "But we'll never forget the good things, too. The remarkable courage everyone showed that day, how selfless people were, how America came together afterwards and on that day we were all 'one nation, indivisible.' Now that's something I'm proud to say I'll never forget." Kurt nodded. Linking arms, Blaine led Kurt away from the site. "Thanks for coming with, Blaine. I appreciate it." Embracing Blaine, Kurt started to sob. Blaine pulled away to look at him in the face. "No tears, Kurt. Tears don't help. Try to remember those people's lives, that's how they live on. So no crying, okay?" Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand. Realizing Blaine was right, Kurt nodded and the two left hand in hand, saying a silent little prayer for all of the lives lost that day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've been so busy, I am so sorry. I'm thinking of taking up on a beta offer because I could use some help. Alright guys, chapter 5~

* * *

><p>October came gracefully. The leaves had begun changing to various hues of yellow, red, brown, and orange. Scarecrows, pumpkins, and other fall decor were starting to be hung up in windows, on doors, and around the parks. Cool and crisp air slowly replaced the stifling humid air of summer. The sun had been shining brightly these last few weeks. So far, it had been a glorious fall.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were seeing each other regularly now. Puck had rarely seen his roommate lately, except on the occasional nights Kurt would spend at their place. They mainly stayed at Kurt's because it was most convenient for Kurt. He was hard at work, finishing the play. His goal is to open during Broadway's spring season and with everything was starting to come together, he was thrilled. Often times, Blaine would visit him at work to bring him lunch or coffee, or sometimes simply to say hello. It was days like those that made work even more enjoyable.

Careful not to make a noise, Blaine tiptoed into the small office that belonged to Kurt. He had to feel guilty sometimes, Kurt seemed so busy or peaceful when he would surprise him. He silently placed the Tupperware containing their lunch on a small table by the door. Sneaking up inaudibly behind the unsuspecting boy, he gently covered Kurt's eyes with his hands. "Guess who," he intoned playfully. Kurt laughed and set down the costuming ideas he had been looking at. He reached up to Blaine's wrists and pulled them down so Blaine's arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders. "I brought lunch today," Blaine said cheerfully as he nestled his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Ah," Kurt nodded. "What did you bring?" "Grilled Italian sandwiches. I cooked them all by myself!" he exclaimed. Blaine was experimenting with more complicated recipes ever since his dinner with Kurt. Usually he could cook the recipes that were simple and called for only a few common ingredients. Sometimes, his attempts were barely edible so when something turned out right, he was extremely proud. Kurt turned and kissed his cheek lightly. "My little chef," he whispered affectionately. He got up and grabbing the Tupperware sitting on the table.

They sat around the small table, setting up their lunch. "This looks absolutely delicious." "I've been working all morning! Try a little!" encouraged Blaine. Following Blaine's orders, Kurt took a bite out of the sandwich. His eyes widened a little and asked, "when did you learn to cook?" Blaine flashed him a smile and revealed that he'd been religiously studying cookbooks. "Wow," Kurt sighed after taking another bite. "I'm glad you like it. This was one of the harder recipes," he explained. "Well, I'm flattered that you did this for me," Kurt admitted. Blaine sat back in his chair, looking around the room. "So, what were you working on?" he asked after a while. "Oh, just some costuming designs that finally came in today. I have to decide which ones I like and the ones I don't," Kurt replied. "Can I see them?" "Oh, sure," Kurt answered, passing over the designs. Blaine looked through the pile, Kurt watching his reactions intently. Other feedback was extremely helpful. "These are good," he said finally, handing them back to Kurt. Pulling one back out of the pile, he showed Blaine. "This is one of my favorites," he explained. It was a sketch of a leather jacket over striped shirt and jeans. "Does this look familiar?" Kurt asked, pointing to the jacket. "That's my leather jacket you like so much," Blaine noted. "I described this outfit to the Andrea, the costuming designer. It's already been confirmed as a costume piece," said Kurt. "You must really like my jacket," Blaine mused. "I do, remember," Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "I'm excited to see how this all comes together!" he said when they pulled away. "I'm excited, too! I want to see how people will respond to it." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "The majority are going to love it. There's always going to be those critics that just ruin everyone's fun and say it's terrible. But don't listen to them, because you're an excellent director." Kurt squeezed the boy's hand lightly and thanked him. Blaine just nodded then smiled darkly. "Now, who do I have to sleep with to get a backstage pass?" Giggling, Kurt smacked his shoulder. "Oh, just finish your lunch." Blaine did what he was told with the smile still on his lips. When they finished their lunch, Blaine picked up the remnants of the sandwiches and gathered his things. He never wanted to stay too long when Kurt was working. Well, that was a lie. Blaine wanted to be by Kurt all the time, but never wanted to burden him. "I'll be at my place tonight. I promised Puck we'd go grocery shopping for the apartment. He says he has no idea what to do on his own. I'll see you later?" Blaine asked, shrugging on his jacket. "Of course," Kurt said softly, kissing the smaller boy's forehead. "Bye, Kurt." "Bye, Blaine."

"You didn't happen to save some for me, did you?" Puck called from the fridge as Blaine entered the room. Rounding the corner, Blaine could see that Puck was in the fridge, probably eyeballing the extra sandwich Blaine had saved for Puck. He laughed. "Puck, you're my roommate! Come on now." Puck just rolled his eyes and took the sandwich. "Who's going where?" he asked in a muffled voice. Puck had a bad habit of talking with food in his mouth. "Kurt's coming over for dinner around sixish I think," Blaine replied. "You're going to eat with us, right?" Puck paused, mulling over the idea. "Will you be making the food?" he asked hesitantly. Blaine nodded. Puck paused again, chewing his sandwich. "Will it be tasty, like this?" Blaine laughed. "Hopefully!" "Then yeah, I'll be there." And with that, Puck took one more bite of his sandwich and disappeared into his bedroom as Blaine went into his.

Close to six, there was a knock at the apartment door. "Hi," said Kurt, pulling Blaine in for a brief hug. "I'm on a roll today. I made dinner, too!" Blaine exclaimed as he pulled away. "And it's not terrible like last time!" "It's true," Puck shouted from his usual spot in the living area. "Totally edible and safe. I tested it." Kurt chuckled. He found it adorable that Blaine had taken up an interest in food. Sniffing the air, Kurt could smell an array of pleasing scents. "Well it definitely smells edible!" "Doesn't it?" cried a proud Blaine. By now, Puck had made his way over to say hello. "He spent all morning making those sandwiches then all afternoon preparing for this. What a nerd." Puck said. Kurt chuckled nervously, remembering that not too long ago, he was doing the same thing. Blaine, who had turned a light shade of pink, pretended to ignore the question. "I made soup! Italian wedding soup, to be exact," he declared. "I'm sensing a theme here, Blaine." "It's the cookbook I'm using. Mainly Italian dishes," he revealed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If it's good, I could care less," Puck laughed, starting towards the stove, where the soup was sitting.

The three ate in the living area, Puck sat in the chair, Kurt and Blaine sat nestled on the sofa. The television had been turned on, but no one was truly watching the program. "Food was delicious," Puck managed to say through a mouth full of food. He got up with his plate and headed for the kitchen. Kurt hummed in agreement. "You get better with every meal!" "Maybe I missed my calling. I should've been a culinary master, not a Broadway hopeful!" joked Blaine. Kurt laughed softly, brushing some of Blaine's curls off his forehead. "No," he murmured, deep in thought. "I definitely like you better as Broadway hopeful." They exchanged a look, lacing their fingers together. From his bedroom, Puck screamed to Blaine, interrupting their moment. "Hey, if you two don't mind, I'm going to meet up some friends at the bar down the street. That okay?" Blaine sighed before shouting back that no, they wouldn't mind. "Ah, thanks, Blaine. I'll be back later, promise! Bye Kurt! Have fun, kids," Puck said as he left. "Don't get beat up this time!" Blaine shouted after him. Laughter could be heard from the hall as Puck headed out to meet his friends.

Sighing, Kurt stood up and stretched his arms out wide. His shirt had lifted ever so slightly, just enough that Blaine could see a hint of skin. Flawless skin that just begged to be touched. "Want some hot chocolate?" Kurt, breaking Blaine's concentration. "Hmm, what?" "Hot chocolate. I brought some from home. Along, with whipped cream. And caramel. Marshmallows, too, if you want," Kurt admitted, sheepishly. "What if I had said no?" Blaine wondered. He stood up and kissed Kurt's cheek then headed to the kitchenette put on a pot of water. "Well, with your sweet tooth, I was expecting you to want some!" Kurt explained as he went to his bag. Coming back with small bag containing marshmallows, a can of whipped cream, caramel sauce, and hot cocoa packets, Kurt's face looked torn. There was a small smile on his perfect face, but his blue eyes looked down at the supplies wistfully. When he spoke, his voice was small. "I can't tell you the last time I've made cocoa with someone else. Usually I do this on my own when I've had a really bad day and feeling pathetic about myself. It's like a little pity party. Especially after everyone just tears you down." Kurt chuckled dismally, as if he was embarrassed somehow. "I guess chocolate really does mend a broken heart," he muttered. His eyes glistened with tears. Blaine's jaw fell a little slack. Placing his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, he touched his forehead to Kurt's. "You should never have to feel that way again. Not as long as I'm around, okay. " he whispered. Kurt smiled tearfully at him. "Come on, babe, let's make this cocoa and maybe we can find something good on TV."

Eyes heavy with sleep, Kurt found himself dozing off. His head was resting gently on Blaine's chest and a blanket was wrapped tightly around him. Blaine's hand was held in his. Coffee mugs sat drained of their contents on the table in front of them. A light-hearted romantic comedy played on the television set. The warmth radiating off Blaine mixed with the pleasure of the hot chocolate left him feeling blissfully at peace. He sighed deeply then felt Blaine laugh softly to himself. "What?" "Nothing," Blaine lied. "Tell me," urged Kurt, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I just find you adorable," Blaine admitted, a smile spread wide on his face. "You said that already," whispered Kurt. He felt the warmth rushing to his cheeks as he said it. "It's because it's true," Blaine replied quietly. Kurt sighed, making a small noise, and snuggled up closer to Blaine. It wasn't long before Kurt fell asleep. Blaine just smiled down at the boy, kissing his head lightly. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and he, too, drifted off into a deep sleep.

When Puck came home that night, he smiled slightly. Seeing Kurt happy made him happy. Puck had been there, through all the bullying and ridicule. He knew Kurt needed someone. And no one was better for him than Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shoutout to my beta, who is honestly fabulous. I can't thank her enough! Sorry for not being on top of this for a while. You all have busy lives, so you can relate, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed alone. He sat up quickly, panicking slightly. Looking around the room, Blaine noted how obvious it had belonged to Kurt. Every small detail screamed of his stylings. Next to the bed he found a small note written in Kurt's delicate handwriting.<p>

"Emergency at the rehearsal. Had to go, but you looked too peaceful to wake you up. Be back later with lunch. xoxo"

Blaine smiled a little at the note. He stretched and got out of the bed, examining the room. The walls were a light shade of gray with black furniture. There were Broadway posters covering the wall, along with pictures of Kurt and his friends. All were framed and hung thoughtfully. Walking over to a photograph, he could see Kurt with a group of people gathered together on a couch. Blaine assumed it was Kurt's glee club. He could point out Puck, Rachel, and Lauren, and finally got an idea of who Mercedes was. Everyone was smiling so warmly in the picture that Blaine couldn't help smiling too. He then walked over to the black desk sitting by the window. On it sat a dictionary, a couple picture frames, a typical desk lamp that reminded Blaine of the one in the Pixar logo, a laptop, a container holding Kurt's absurd amount of pens, pencils and highlighters, and countless papers. He picked up a few pieces to see writing covering most of the page, scratch outs and ink smears spotted the papers.

"Writers," he laughed.

Setting the papers down, he picked up a picture frame, labeled "Opening Night." It was a picture of Kurt and Rachel, dressed in their Wicked costumes. Both of them were beaming and held a bouquet of flowers. How Blaine wished he could've seen Kurt perform in Wicked. Carefully setting the frame back down, Blaine made his way into the living area of the apartment.

Taking advantage of the solitude, Blaine walked around, noting the personal touches Kurt had added to the apartment. In the corner of the living area, there was a bookcase holding all the books Kurt had read. Accompanying the books were a couple of photo albums, one labeled "Kurt." Blaine took out the album and sat on the couch, opening to a random page. There was a picture of Kurt, with three other people. "Finn, Carole, and Dad" was scrawled underneath. Kurt had talked about his family and Blaine had talked to Finn once on the phone, but now he could associate faces with the people. The little family was standing outside a house, which Blaine assumed was Kurt's old home. Finn, he recognized, was in the photo Kurt had of the glee club. Kurt's stepmother, Carole, seemed to be a pleasant woman and seeing her warm, motherly smile made Blaine feel a little homesick. Kurt's father was around Finn's height in the picture and bald. In the picture, he was beaming. Blaine figured the smile was probably due to the happiness he had found in the new family he was lucky to have gained. Blaine smiled once more at the picture before turning the page and immersing himself in the pictures. He finally saw what Kurt looked like when he was younger, how beautiful Kurt's late mother truly was, and who all the members of the glee club were.

Blaine was so enveloped by the photographs, he didn't hear Kurt return home from rehearsals. He found Blaine sitting on the couch and noticed the green book in his hands.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile. Blaine turned around with a small gasp.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't you come in! I was just looking through some pictures," he admitted, holding up the book as evidence. Kurt walked over to him and set a brown bag down on the table in front of them.

"You were a cute baby," he said as Kurt sat down next to him on the couch.

"Thank you," he replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself this morning. I tried ignoring my phone the first couple times it rang, but after a while I figured it must be important. And I didn't want to wake you," explained Kurt.

"No need to apologize. I actually had fun finding these beautiful photos of you. I'd be careful, though, if I were you. I could find a picture of you that you hate and use it against you if I wanted to," Blaine joked. Kurt started to laugh and Blaine joined in shortly after, admiring the way Kurt's face lit up when he smiled. Once the laughter ceased, Kurt patted Blaine's knee and stood up.

"Come on," he said. "Let's eat!"

Sometime during their lunch, Kurt's phone began to ring. Kurt looked at the number on the screen and groaned.

"Oh my god, what could have possibly gone wrong since I left?" he cried. He answered the phone with a roll of his eyes. He was silent for a moment then began to knead the bridge of his noise. Kurt's responses were short and pointed.

"Oh... I see... Yes... Yes, Dana... Yes, I'll come... Of course... Sure... Mhmm... Well, great... Okay..." He dropped the phone with an exasperated sigh once the call ended. Kurt was obviously stressed.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Well, this morning when I went up, I had to help fix a scene because it wasn't going over well or some shit like that. Now they're telling me the actors are having issues with one another and the scene isn't all that great so they need me up there. Not to mention I have to still finish costuming, set design, music, and lighting. It's all so much," Kurt sighed. Feeling guilty, Blaine developed a solution.

"I'll come with you," he suggested. Kurt stared at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"I want to come with you!" he repeated. Kurt still looked at him.

"Are you sure? They're all pretty vicious."

"Positive."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.<p>

"Hmm?"

"You're fidgeting," he stated.

Kurt was right. Blaine was a nervous wreck, shifting in his seat, worrying his bottom lip and wringing his hands. They had pulled up to the theatre and were sitting in the car together.

"I can turn around now if this will freak you out too much," Kurt said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Blaine shook his head and looked out the tinted windows.

"No, we're already here. That'd be a waste. I'm just afraid I'll make a terrible impression on everyone. This is your life, you know? What if people don't like me and so they start to not like you as a result? What if I just mess things up completely?" then Blaine paled at his next thought. "What if I knock over a small prop but that leads to a chain reaction? Like the Rube Goldberg machines. Just one little action, then ladders fall, and props break, the stage comes down, curtains and light fixtures fall, something catches on fire and then your lead role gets injured and can't do the show anymore, and you get so mad at me for ruining your show that we break up, and oh my god," Blaine stopped only to catch his breath.

Kurt turned to face him, his eyes wide. "Blaine, seriously, I can just turn around now."

Blaine just shook his head and opened the door. "No, I'm going to do this," he said, walking towards the building. Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing. He secretly loved Blaine's frantic behavior. Falling into step at Blaine side, Kurt leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"Just stay by me. Hold on to my hand and don't let go, okay?" He slipped his hand into Blaine's. Blaine nodded and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.


End file.
